


break me to make yourself whole

by adagios



Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios
Summary: kei offers bits of himself for the night, hoping that tobio makes a home out of the pieces kei so wholeheartedly broke for him— or, kei and tobio have drunk sex, and feelings aren’t (?) reciprocated
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	break me to make yourself whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjules/gifts).



Kei doesn’t know how it’s happened: one minute they’re drinking and laughing and the next they’ve got their faces so close and suddenly he’s feeling soft lips on his.

But they’re drunk, without a care in the world, and the feeling of Tobio’s lips on his is something he’s been longing to feel. He finally has an answer to all the questions lingering in his mind: how Tobio’s lips taste like the faint strawberry cake he’s just ate earlier, how it’s soft, plump, how it molds into his well as they tangle their tongues together. How Tobio instantly melts when Kei pulls him closer by his waist, how Tobio’s hands place themselves above Kei’s chest and Kei thinks:  _do you feel it? Do you feel my heart that’s been beating for you all this time? If I show you how I really feel, will it be alright?_

But Kei doesn’t want to seem selfish — that’s the last thing Tobio needs. So when Tobio kisses him like a man who’s gotten his heart broken and looks for something to keep him occupied, Kei offers himself to Tobio like this.

He offers the soft hands, the gentle caress. He offers the lingering touches as he gently removes Tobio’s clothes and Tobio lets him — because even in his drunk state Kei knows this is what Tobio needs. He offers soft kisses trailing from his cheek to his neck. He offers strong arms carrying Tobio to the bedroom and offers strong arms caging Tobio in and offers strong arms pulling Tobio towards him as the soft kisses suddenly turn heated. Tobio moans and wraps his arms around Kei’s shoulders and Kei offers himself like this, hoping that with the little bits of himself he’s offering, Tobio can build a home out of it. A home out of the pieces Kei so wholeheartedly broke for him.

Kei offers his body to Tobio like he’s born to offer it to a King — and honestly, even if he isn’t, Kei will still find fucking ways to make it happen.

Because he offers his body to Tobio hoping that it will make Tobio forget. To feel so good he will look for nothing, no one else but Kei. He offers his body hoping that this  longing  will be worth it in time.

But he doesn’t want to seem selfish. So when he offers his body to Tobio for the night, he does it with the thoughts of  _ you can use me to feel okay, you can use me however you want  lingering in his mind all throughout. _

_You can break me to make yourself whole._

———

“Kei...” Tobio whispers, once they’re done and he’s sleepy and he’s found comfort in Kei’s embrace.

“Yes, King?”

“I’ve... never asked you what you wanted for your birthday yet.”

Kei smiles sleepily, rubs Tobio’s naked back and carresses his hair and he feels satisfied with the way Tobio sighs contentedly and burrows himself closer to Kei’s warmth. But the satisfaction doesn’t stay for long.

Kei knows that deep inside, it’s not him Tobio’s longing for.

Kei hasn’t given Tobio an answer. He does when he already knows Tobio is fast asleep, his kwn heart beating fast, clenching itself because he knows what he wants is something he can never have anytime soon.

_King, if I say I want you, will you give it?_

In the silence of the night, Kei finds his answer, and he smiles bitterly.  


Of course you won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> a twt thread fic i created for haikyuu angst week. hope you liked it!


End file.
